The Art of Seduction
by OpheliaO
Summary: Rated M just to be on the safe side.   Kaname yearns for his one true love and as fate would have it all of his yearnings are about to become a reality.  Yaoi goodness. Major OOC but good non the less.  .


The Art of Seduction

By: OpheliaO

(Disclaimer - I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. That honor belongs to Matsuri Hino who has graciously given us such beautiful art and script. I do however own the idea,. Thanks to my sister who is my beta reader/proof reader, whom I thrust this honor upon thanks sis!)

The Art of Seduction

It hurt.

The more I thought about him the more my body ached for him.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I couldn't remember when I began to feel this way, the point was though; that I did.

I looked over to Yuuki who lay next to me, fast asleep; she hadn't a clue and would I even care if she did. It wasn't a question but a fact.

It had been almost a year since we had left Cross Academy.

A year since I had seen his face, and I felt the pain from it in my heart.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I slowly got up from the bed, careful not to wake Yuuki and put on my clothes.

Why couldn't I shake this?

I stood in front of the window now, gazing out and upon the full moon that shone brightly in the night sky, surrounded by pillars of stars to keep it company, and my mind drifted to thoughts of him once more.

Zero.

Did he struggle with such feelings? Did he struggle with the immoral thoughts?

There it was, those feelings of regret, of shame.

I didn't want to regret reawakening Yuuki, but I did; after all, she had been born just for me, I had to save her from herself otherwise she would have driven herself mad. I regretted doing so though.

Yes a part of me loved Yuuki and wanted to be with her but the other half loved and wanted to be with him and that half was beating out the other.

I sighed in defeat and turned my attentions from the inconstant moon to the grounds below.

If my heart had beat I was sure it wouldn't be doing so now.

I knew it was him, standing there looking up at me.

He was bathed in the moonlight.

I leaned my head against the window and ran my hand slowly over the smooth glass surface, imagining that it was his chest I was running my hand over.

I fought with the inner turmoil, the guilt, the shame.

Was it wrong for me to feel what I felt? Especially toward another man?

Love was love and affected everyone differently.

Love comes in many shapes and forms, so there is really no "one way" to love.

Could I love more than just one person?

My mind was telling me yes but my heart was telling me no. It was impossible to love more than one person romantically.

I loved Yuuki in my own way, and I loved Zero in another.

Yes I did used to hate him, I used to loathe him actually, but somewhere along the way that hate turned to love.

Both meant a great deal to me, truly.

But one had already layed claim to my heart and I knew for whom I should be with, whom I was meant to be with and I knew what I felt was not wrong; nothing to be shameful about, it was right.

It felt right.

In a flash, I now stood before him seemingly having teleported myself.

He stared at me and I stared at him.

He closed the small gap that had been between us as he gathered me into his arms and placed his face into the crevice between my shoulder and my neck.

"I have missed you dearly Kaname" he whispered softly, causing small goose bumps to form on my arms.

"I have searched every where for you, and would have continued searching the ends of the earth until I had found you" he went on, now nuzzling my neck with his nose.

I closed my eyes and basked in the glorious feelings that overwhelmed my being as he continued,

"I thought about the day Yuuki and you left, I struggled with my feelings, the feelings that I thought were for Yuuki, but alas my sweet Kaname in the end those feelings I discovered; were for you"

Zero began to softly lick the side of my neck, and I shivered with anticipation.

I cried out softly as his fangs pierced my jugular and he began to drink from me.

"I see that you feel the same Kaname" he spoke, after he had had his feel; I knew he tasted what I felt for him in my blood.

I watched as the blood, my blood; trickled slowly from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin and I felt the heat rise in my stomach.

"Yes Zero, I do feel the same" I replied, as passion and lust began to grow with in me.

Instinct took over and I began to lick the blood from Zero's chin, making sure to do so slowly, and seductively; I licked my way to the corner of his lips and stopped,

"Do you wish for me to continue?" I whispered, my voice dripping with carnal intentions

At some point Zero must have closed his eyes, for when I began to speak he opened them to look at me,

"Don't stop Kaname, don't ever stop" he replied, and closed his eyes once more.

I tickled his lips with the tip of my tongue, running it ever so lightly across them. I didn't want to rush this moment, for it may be all that we ever have.

I wanted to cherish it, remember every detail from it to store away inside of my heart and label it "Zero my one and only".

"K….Kaname"

Her voice broke the spell and I came crashing back down to the real world; I was furious, even if I loved Yuuki, I could NOT have her interfere; I knew what I had to do.

I left Zero's side reluctantly and was at Yuuki's ,

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but my heart belongs to him"

She didn't even get a chance to reply; I had already ripped the heart from her body and she immediately fell to the ground, and within a few seconds disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but rose petals. (Authors note: YAY! Yuuki is dead….dead, dead, dead, she is so damn annoying, bye - bye Yuuki, bye- bye.)

Now there was nothing keeping me from being with him.

I knew it was a grave crime to kill another pureblood, but who would be stupid enough to stand against me? I was the most powerful vampire in existence, so on that aspect, I worried not.

Zero only grinned, assuring me that the murderous act of violence that I had just committed was alright with him.

"Now where were we?" I asked rhetorically as I made my way back over to my lover.

"I believe you were teasing me" Zero replied, lifting an eye brow at me

"Its called seducing you my love. I was preserving this moment in time by not rushing things and don't fret for there is more to come."

I now began to assault his mouth with my own, drinking his kiss in deeply and taking in the scent of his sweet breath as his tongue thrusted into my welcoming mouth.

I moaned as Zero ripped my shirt from me and began to run a finger down my chest, pausing only to circle around each nipple that now to stood erect from desire.

I returned the favor of course, ripping away his own shirt and began my own attack on his hardened nubs,

He arched his back and groaned as I now began to suckle them.

After only a few moments though he stopped me by resting a finger under my chin and tugged lightly until I came face to face with him once more.

"I need you like, like the air that I breathe, I want to touch every part of you, savor every touch from you, and feel you move within me" he spoke as he stared directly into my chocolate eyes with his violet ones,

"I never want to be parted from you, I will go walk with you through this world, by your side, to be with you always" he finished and leaned in to give me one of the lightest, most precious kisses.

"You will never have to leave me Zero, I will always be by your side " I replied smiling, as I caressed his face gently.

A solitary tear ran down his cheek and I kissed it away.

Zero and I made love underneath the stars as the moon shown down upon us, cascading us in its blanket of love and I knew I had found my soul mate, the one destined to be with me for all eternity in him.

And all was right with the world.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woohoo, Zero + Kaname = Yaoi hotness. They should totally be together for reals. I wrote this entire story while listening to "Canon in D."

Who knew Pachabel could give me such naughty thoughts which would have been naughtier had it not been for certain individuals, who are embarrassed by such acts as "Hot Dutch Love"


End file.
